


浪费【幸德】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 幸德雷文，小学生文笔，ooc依旧不知道有没有写出想要的感觉，大概率没有还爆字数了依旧感谢大家包容废物的我
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Tokugawa Kazuya
Kudos: 1





	浪费【幸德】

刚刚结束新一赛季的高山滑雪锦标赛的德川不出意外拿下了这个赛季的冠军，作为这项运动唯一拿奖的亚裔。总归不是什么热门的竞技体育，又是在这样极端的自然环境下，跟网球竞技的氛围比起来冷清许多，德川乐得清净，除了必要的采访他不会推拒，和对几个铁杆粉丝表达感谢，比赛结束后他都会一个人回酒店好好休息两天。每年的锦标赛都是1月到2月在北欧或是西欧阿尔卑斯山脉进行，此时的幸村则是在还在夏天的澳大利亚的澳网赛场厮杀。

“真的好遗憾啊，从来都没什么时间亲临现场看德川学长的比赛。”德川想起来上次回日本的时候幸村和他一起吃饭叙旧时一如既往地表达了自己的遗憾，那是十多年以来幸村每次跟自己叙旧都会讲的一句话。“幸村君的比赛我都有看，今年也很精彩，你还能走更远。”德川的态度总是残留着一点少年时期对幸村亦师亦友的态度，作为幸村发自内心认可并尊敬的学长，他反而很受用德川这样带着点指点意味的小鼓励，总是笑着接住德川的话，说出谢谢德川学长的认可这样略显客套却发自内心的回应。

此时已经是二人初次相遇后的第十五年，这些年二人保持着不近不远的距离，维系着最少三个月见一次面叙旧并了解彼此近况的社交，大部分时候是吃饭，有时候德川会拿起网球拍跟幸村打两场，已经是拿下大满贯的职业网球选手幸村对上已经改行去当滑雪运动员的德川也不会手软，这是他尊敬对手的表现，而偶尔德川带着幸村去滑雪却大多迁就他，毕竟这是个没什么基本功就很容易受伤的运动。德川从来不表露出来，但是他最喜欢看幸村摔在雪地上以后爬起来有些男儿尊严受损的别扭，这是旁人难得能见到的幸村的情绪，但是他又能在瞬间调整好状态，脑子里已经总结了自己的错误，准备再来一次的斗志满满的样子。不愧是自己认可的人，德川总能在幸村身上得出这样的结论。

这样看似亦友亦兄又带着克制有礼的关系也不是纯粹到止步于此，幸村对德川从少年时期开始就有超脱于普通朋友的占有欲，他很克制，也隐藏的很好，甚至也许他自己在当时都没有发觉。只是当幸村后知后觉发现从来不喜欢被人夸漂亮的自己唯独会在去见德川之前仔细检查自己是否仪容得体、甚至端详自己是否还符合漂亮定义的时候，他才惊觉“德川对自己来说是不一样的”这个想法背后隐藏着少年怀春的旖旎情思。

当年的幸村并没有采取什么行动，即便他有情绪善感的时刻，对于感情他还是懵然无知，不知道该怎么办才好。少年人将全部心思都放在网球上，哪怕有时候思绪不由自主往德川那里跑，他的解决办法也就是简单粗暴地跑去找学长打一场练习赛。这样的习惯保持了很久，直到德川兜兜转转改行去当滑雪运动员以后才停止，那时幸村刚刚成年，已经更懂得一些感情上的事，然而他的目标依旧是追逐网球世界的顶峰，所以他的大部分心神还是在比赛上，只是留下了一定要经常和德川聚一聚这个习惯。此时刚刚迈入成年世界的年轻人身边全是一个又一个不稳定因素，寂寞这两个字对于当时的自己只是书里抽象的词语，每一个思念暴涨爱意泛滥的时刻都有许多别的事情可以轻易分散心神。

幸村那时也惊讶，自己明明不是个刻意深情刻意长情的人，德川却像是刻在了他的骨血里，大部分时间对他的念头都和谐地沉睡在自己的身体里，因为年岁渐长，对于德川的情思已经成了一种习惯，生长进了自己的内心深处扎了根，深到不需要打扰学长，也可以各自过着各自的生活，偶尔在社交媒体上互相问候，或是比赛后节庆时的祝贺电话，还有常规的几个月一次的碰面，大部分时候就已经足够慰藉幸村。但是这样的感情偶尔发作起来却是颇有些撕心裂肺的味道，像是一潭死水毫无预警地被掀起海啸，对德川的渴望像滔天巨浪在幸村心里拍打着搅动着，让他几乎克制不住自己的冲动马上去见他，去找他，闻到他的味道，听到他的声音，看着他的眼睛，然后认真地告诉他自己的情绪，对他一一细数这些年来的感情，再郑重地向他表白。

但是幸村一直都能在最后关头控制住自己，他总觉得自己已经错过了最好的时机。如果能回到少年时期，他也许会从一开始靠近德川的时候就霸道地宣告主权，把德川这株长在冰原旷野的植物栽回自己的花园，然后精心浇灌栽培、爱护有加地抚平他所有的创伤，让二人在人生还未闯荡开时就交织进对方接下来的命运里，那是幸村可以做到的事。幸村也不后悔当时的自己对网球更上心，他甚至觉得幸好自己当时对感情的事足够懵然无知，庆幸自己没有采取任何行动，才得以保全自己的满腔热血和斗志，没有在全力拼搏奋斗的年纪为情爱浸泡得柔软易感。

二人的关系早已变得稳定，在德川面对幸村时像兄长又像师长的关系下，这种时候再去打破这样的平衡，幸村根本没有把握现在再去进行任何关系上的转变对二人来说是好事，他不敢想象会失去现在仅有的可以和德川共享的时间和他们之间特殊又克制的关系，这让他窃喜，也让他偶尔遗憾。自制力能用在训练上，用在克制自己的情绪上也不是什么太难的事情。只是偶尔翻涌泛滥的感情总要有个出口，所以幸村开始做一些体贴又在他看来有些矫情的事情，他开始给德川时不时送上一些不署名却带有强烈个人风格的东西，一送又是好几年。

比如现在，比赛结束的德川疲倦的脚步刚踏进酒店，前台就拿着一个精致的礼盒和一捧看起来就很不同寻常的捧花走过来叫住他：“德川先生，这是您的粉丝留下祝贺您夺冠的礼物。” 德川接过来，看看花的品相和陈列，又是一些开得很好看自己又叫不出名字的，再看看那个礼盒，隐约飘散的甜腻香气，那是熟悉的糖渍堇花的味道。德川谢过工作人员后便接过东西，心里已经知道这是谁的手笔。其实几年前他就抓住过幸村留下的痕迹，那些痕迹像是慌乱中躲起来的小动物却忘记藏起了尾巴，幸村在那次送给自己的捧花里落下了他妹妹送给他的二十五岁生日礼物，一个旅游时买的纪念品戒指。很廉价的木质工艺品，但是幸村很喜欢，甚至跟德川带着炫耀般展示过这个戒指，激得德川当即在心中暗想有妹妹真好，又想起了这些年想要个弟弟的执念缓缓释放在了幸村身上，也算是满足了部分当兄长的渴望。

德川一早就猜出那些礼物来自幸村，那些东西太有他的个人特点了，一开始他没有多想，以为是幸村不惜运送成本的心血来潮，只是收到的画里越来越激烈的情绪表达让他嗅出了一丝异样感，还有那些糖渍堇花，在某天醒来他突然想起在少年时期的某个场合，幸村提起过那是他会送给喜欢的人的东西。可是每每跟幸村面对面的时候德川又看不出任何异常，他总是带着比别人多一分的尊敬和亲近对待自己，简直是德川可以想象到的最好的没有血缘关系的兄弟般的相处模式了。时间久一些，这样的次数越来越多，几乎成了一种习惯，德川心里也越来越肯定那个他不敢肯定的念头，幸村对自己的感情也就从心存疑虑拖成了心照不宣。直到德川从花枝上摘下那个被挂住的戒指，思来想去他觉得还是要还给幸村，于是在二人接下来各自忙完比赛的事情回到日本以后，德川在饭后喝茶的间隙从口袋里掏出东西，放在桌上推到幸村面前：“幸村君，东西掉了，正好被我捡到，还给你。”

幸村表情复杂了一瞬，那是被抓住的尾巴拎起来见光的窘迫，和交杂着珍贵的物品失而复得的喜悦，以及不知道该怎样才能更好面对眼前这个场景的尴尬。但是他很快就压下了其他情绪，只留下珍贵物品失而复得的喜悦在表面上，笑得温柔得体一如既往，开口就是谢谢德川学长，然后拿起戒指套在自己手上，想了想又开口：“前两天妹妹生气了呢，以为我不喜欢她的礼物。” 又觉得说这样的话像是欲盖祢彰着什么，只好轻咳一声，端起茶杯品了一口。幸村从来没想瞒着德川，他足够了解德川，也足够了解他对自己的了解，但是他从来没有准备好他会当面几乎对峙一般将这件事揭开，幸村以为即使德川领悟了些什么也会明白自己做出了什么样的选择，他甚至有一瞬间的困惑，是否这种程度的关怀也会打扰到德川。

这下还有什么不明白的呢，幸村这样难得的失态就像是在德川的心照不宣上盖了一个由他亲自打下的认证，眼看着幸村没有展开话题或是为自己辩解而是一杯接一杯地喝茶，这段时间里他也没有进一步举动，甚至每次见面或是除了送礼物以外任何形式的联络都没有让自己感到任何异常，德川反而庆幸幸村没有任何进一步的举动，他太习惯生命里有这样一个真正意义上跟自己相像到像个心意相通的灵魂伴侣又像个弟弟的人，现在的距离恰到好处，跟幸村在一起的念头他并不抵触，但是再进一步或是打破了现在这样的平衡，可能失去这个人、这段关系的后果也不是德川能承担的，他只能默许这一切，无法干涉也没办法干涉幸村的决定。于是在此之后，幸村依旧固执地继续送着不带署名的礼物，二人将心照不宣和装聋作哑发挥到了极致，德川只管收下这些东西，任何回复都像是会打破平衡的多余道具，所以二人好像都模糊知道了对方的意思却又从来没有开诚布公过，像是透过水汽弥漫的镜子看彼此，甚至能呼吸到散布在周身潮湿又温热的情愫，却一起当无事发生。

这样莫名其妙的耗着的结果就是二人一直单身到幸村三十岁。这些年里，幸村发展了一些收益不错的投资项目，再加上打比赛的奖金，他不需要额外操心什么，也是心里对德川的念头让他分不了太多心神去做别的事情，所以颇有些精力过剩无处抛洒，回过头去看少年时忙碌到无暇顾及懵懂爱意的自己也有些感慨这个世界怎么竟然会这样风水轮流转，也会困惑自己到底是怎么了，在不可思议的僵局中能忍受这么久，不进攻也不退出。被岁月搅得愈发苦涩绵长的爱而不能得让幸村越来越频繁地在活该和放弃两种心态里打转，却每每无法像在其他事情上那样决断地干脆放下他们心照不宣的情绪。他开始做一些自己都不认为是自己做出的事情，比如打完澳网连记者会都草草应付了，衣服也来不及换一身就往机场跑，只能上了飞机慢慢收拾好自己。

从澳大利亚到挪威是夏天到冬天的距离，幸村下了飞机就开始在心里质问自己脑子有什么问题，到了三十岁依旧怕冷的他只有在机场又买了一堆足够把自己裹成粽子的围巾帽子手套，才勉强好受了一些。他试图说服自己这也不是为了来见德川的，一个多月以前的圣诞节前，二人才刚碰过面，只是压抑到马上喷涌而出的思念像一根绳索卡住幸村的喉咙，随着时间的流逝越缩越紧。他想，这要是让他发小知道自己也有这么一天，肯定会被调侃“你幸村精市也有今天”。然而对幸村来说，有今天也没什么，男子汉能屈能伸，况且这也不算什么屈辱的事情，只是超出自己掌控的情绪和冲动罢了。原来儿时读小王子里那些星星狐狸花的比喻，是可以被理解为在将一个人对另一个人纷乱复杂的感情用真挚的语言编织出来。

特意选了离德川远一点的地方住下来免得面对面碰上显得尴尬，到了酒店以后幸村脑子里的第一个念头竟然是“早知道我会亲自来，为什么要空运礼物过来”，回过神来发觉自己的冲动又在来回撞自己心里垒砌的克制，幸村抓了抓头发，摸到了一手比赛后大汗淋漓没来得及冲洗的油腻，拿了房卡快步走到房间里，扯下身上裹尸布一样交错缠绕的保暖用品，一头扎进浴室，痛痛快快冲了个澡。对着镜子端详了半天，幸村看着因为长途跋涉来不及打理的自己，白净的脸上开始往外冒出胡茬，剃须泡沫已经往脸上抹了一半手又顿住，想了想德川从没见过不刮胡子的自己，也许留着更好，万一碰上了他也认不出来。

幸村就带着拧巴的心情，口口声声劝服自己这不是为了德川，也不想见到德川，只是好奇他比赛过的城市，就当自己夺冠后给自己放假了，可是想到的每一件事都是如果跟德川偶遇以后要怎么办，心里不能承认的对偶遇的期待随着如果偶遇德川要怎样让他认不出的周密计划同步增长，随着幸村走过一个又一个旅游景点，从美术馆到海湾，从米其林餐厅到山谷群岛，长势凶猛的胡须倒是替他挡了不少北境的寒风，这么多年来一直俊美非凡的男子也有了一次人人都当他是个普通男人的体验，而不是时不时有人惊疑不定地看着自己的脸又看看健硕有力的身体，再品味品味周身的气势，在这个性别与性格的关系越来越模糊的时代痛苦地猜测端详自己到底是男是女。只是胡须的作用也仅仅发挥到了抵御寒风这一功能，他没遇到德川，兜兜转转最后到了德川比赛的城市，也没有他想象中的任何一种偶遇发生。直到德川的电话从日本打过来，问他要不要下周一起在老地方聚餐，他才惊觉自己在挪威转了将近一个月，应了约的幸村挂了电话，神色无奈地品味了一下自己好像也没走出心里那堵克制的墙，只是转圈的地方划到了整个挪威，让他在冻得自己骨头都开始发疼的地方继续撞墙罢了。本来就是为了撞墙来的，到底在期待些什么呢，幸村只好订了最快回程的机票，走之前又把自己收拾的利落整洁，本来还不太舍得刮这一脸让自己成功不用再收获善意却烦人的惊艳目光，最终还是对着满脸的胡子看了又看，想了想学长如果看到这样的自己说不定会皱眉，马上手起刀落，非常狗腿地愁学长之所愁，给自己剃了个干干净净。

回到日本已经是樱花将开未开的季节了，幸村总是能为自己即将见到德川时的雀跃心情找到借口，比如今天他觉得自己心情好是因为终于不用再忍受寒冷和冰雪，态度离奇又理所当然到好像哈巴狗到根本不像是幸村会做的事、从澳大利亚一鼓作气跑到挪威、困惑混乱了将近一个月的人不是自己一样。早早来到餐厅预订好的包间里，幸村拿着当季的菜谱翻了又翻，来来回回都快把菜名都背下来了，看了看表，已经超过了约定好的时间。焦躁勾起了他长久以来的委屈，几乎以爆发的趋势将他淹没，为了这么一点小事触发了这样毫无预警的情绪，幸村觉得有些过于失态，也有些不齿这样的自己，努力了又努力，还是给自己找了一个“当哥哥的学长怎么能这么不守时”的借口，这才让情绪在自己理解下的理所当然地泛滥了起来。

幸村即使没有多余的动作也还是想要德川的，他对德川的渴望像是滔天的毒瘾，刻在他的骨血里，见不到德川的每一个瞬间都是毒瘾大作的时刻，而见到德川，收到德川的消息，接到德川的电话，年节的礼物，都是助长毒瘾的利器。他想他能由着自己的意愿让自己对德川的感情毫不克制的蔓延到今天，总归是想着也许有一天他会伸出手，那一刻就是他所有压抑的情绪都可以宣泄而出，裹紧二人再也不分彼此的时刻。这一点点的也许发酵成肥料，将渴望养得日益浓密。幸村想，反正自己没有打算也已经没办法收回感情停止这一切，能有德川这样一个人让自己去爱，哪怕是这样雾里看花的朦胧，也是非常珍贵的一件事了。有时候幸村觉得如果德川会跑开该有多好，只要德川有动作了，那么自己不论是狠心退出放弃这个人和这段关系，还是发起明目张胆的追逐，都好过现在这样僵持的场面。但是幸村也知道自己就是吃准了德川不会跑，他只会默默接受这么多，恰好这么多，是让自己没办法狠心退出也不敢明目张胆的罪魁祸首。

德川步履匆忙赶来，站在拉了一半的推拉门前，透过不算窄的门缝，看到的就是这样的幸村，一个他从来没见过的幸村。愣在原地，准备敲门再拉开的手顿在半空中，原来这个人也会肉眼可见的难过。德川觉得这样的难过真不是个适合幸村的颜色，好看到精美的眉眼耷拉着，凌厉傲气都被抽去了大半，儿时受病痛困扰时的阴郁沉闷像是杀了个回马枪，笼罩在他身上，往常明亮的眼睛也暗淡无光了起来，德川猜测也许这样的情绪跟自己有关系，但是他无暇顾及其他，还在消化幸村现在这副样子。德川一直知道幸村对自己不太一样，他虽然不反感这种不一样，但是幸村游刃有余的样子总是让他有些恐惧，这些年来幸村的隐忍克制每每都让德川在钦佩感激的同时愈发庆幸自己可以就和幸村保持在这个距离，怎么看这样的人都像恐怖故事里的漂亮和冰冷，那样周密又周到的自制像是一个个陷阱，进退都是深陷，只有定在这里才是最安全的。

德川举在空中的手还是放下了，正准备把门完全拉开，幸村敏锐的感官就察觉到了来人，扭头看到是德川站在那里，勉强自己挤出了一个非常标准的笑容，站起身来做好准备，等着他进来就可以开始寒暄。德川站在那里依旧没动，看着这样的幸村他心里涌起一种怪异的感觉，眼看着幸村疲累委屈的神色还未消散，但是看到自己时仿佛有一根隐形的尾巴，即使难过也不受控制开始摇动的样子。定在那里，德川觉得这样的幸村突然就抽去了他心中那座戒备的高楼的承重墙，再仔细看看这样的幸村，他才惊觉从小被喊神之子现在被喊神的男人真的只是一个人，一个非常普通的会累会委屈的人。

不是只有幸村一个人在克制自己，某种程度上幸村还有个送礼物的契机来作为自己的情感出口，而德川什么出口都没有，所以他甚至都不能去细想幸村和他跟幸村的关系，每每收到掀起的那一点浪花都被他死死按住，不给任何涟漪扩散开的机会，也多亏了这样才守得住这么多年的平衡。幸村这个样子被德川注意到也快有十年了，德川有时候会想，十年，一个人能有几个十年，但是他依旧觉得对幸村来说他从来不会用“人生有几个十年”这样的考量来衡量自己的人生。但是他还是耗了十年，自己也陪他耗了十年，才终于得见他不那么游刃有余又克制有礼的样子， 那是幸村该有的，也可以在自己面前有的样子。

想爱他就去爱他，当什么学长兄长。德川在自己心里推了自己一把。

“幸村君。” 德川开口，看幸村抬起头看向自己的一瞬间眼睛里的光芒又被点亮，德川这才发现原来松动的戒备下流淌的是那样激烈的柔情与激情的混合体，让人迷醉又战栗，对着幸村依旧有些沉郁又有些困惑的脸，德川叹了口气，像是下定决心般咬咬牙，提出了一个他觉得自己绝对不会后悔的请求：“以后的日子，可以请幸村君多指教吗？”

幸村脸上的困惑一瞬间扩大了，迷糊的神色显然跟这个人不怎么匹配，茫然了半晌，幸村像是突然反应过来，眼睛睁大了看着德川，突然就笑了出来。德川看着这样的幸村觉得有趣，也没有动作，就是在原地带着几不可查的笑容，等着他消化完这个信息。幸村有些不知所措，德川猝不及防的接纳让他甚至还来不及调动自己的狂喜，脸上的笑被收住，幸村不知该如何表情，捂着自己的脸，从手掌的缝隙里发出了两声闷闷的笑声，又放下手，抱在胸前看着德川笑了一下，依旧是不知所措的局促不安，双手不知道怎么摆放才好，身体都不像是自己的了。幸村只能把手叉在腰上才能勉强稳住自己，眩晕感越来越强烈，那是压抑许久的克制终于可以决堤的信号，他不由得原地转了几圈缓过这个决堤的过程。再回过头站定，幸村又看向德川，笑容不由自主地蔓延在脸上，有些不好意思这样的失态，他看向一侧，捋捋自己的头发试图冷静下来，又像是想再确认一遍眼前的一切是真的一样，再看向德川。

德川就站在门口，欣赏着幸村的一举一动，想着早知道他会开心成这样，也许他早就该开口也说不定，但是想了想，幸亏拖到现在才开口，才能让他看到这样难得一见的幸村。而幸村就这样看着德川，看到他确认这是人间的喜悦，是恩赐，是眷佑，是殊爱，他才终于放下一切克制，随着满腔的热情，笑得开怀向德川冲过去扑了个满怀，紧紧搂住眼前高自己半头的人，声音像是流淌着快乐的音符，一遍又一遍地重复着谢谢德川学长。

德川有些好笑的看着眼前的人，难得开口揶揄：“多亏了幸村君这么倔强。” 幸村放下了面对前辈的克制，开始犯起他带着执拗的孩子气，回了一句“这是优点”，就又埋在德川怀里，好像只有倚靠着这个人才能缓和这阵狂喜带来的眩晕感。

停止一切？幸村想了想，这下再也不用考虑怎么停止一切这回事了，他可以继续在德川身上明目张胆又名正言顺的浪费自己了。

Fin.

虽然不doi是攻受无差但是脑子里的这个世界里他们doi还是村在上面，所以固执打幸德了！


End file.
